Teardrops
by Aoi Yukiame
Summary: Hinata diam-diam menyukai Naruto, sahabatnya. Tapi ternyata Naruto memiliki gadis pujaannya sendiri. Bagaimana perasaan Hinata saat mengetahui hal itu? Naruto x Hinata. R&R?


**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: Naruto x Hinata**

**Warnings: My first song fic, author masih pemula ._.v, typo/miss, OOC, etc.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

Terinspirasi dari lagu **Teardrops On My Guitar** by **Taylor Swift**. Sudah ada beberapa fic dengan tema lagu ini, dan semuanyaa keren-keren! Semoga fic milik saya ini tidak terlalu mengecewakan. Silahkan menikmati song fic gaje ini ( ﾟ▽ﾟ)/ｺ.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Teardrops<strong>

**By: RumChii**

**.**

* * *

><p>Hinata seorang gadis berambut panjang berwarna indigo merupakan siswa ajaran baru di Konoha High School. Hari pertamanya di sekolah dia berkenalan dengan Tenten, gadis berambut hitam yang dicepol dua yang duduk sebangku dengannya. Selain Tenten, dia juga berkenalan dengan seorang pemuda berambut kuning terang bernama Naruto. Kedua teman barunya itu memiliki sifat yang berbanding terbalik dengan Hinata. Mereka sangat ceria dan konyol, sedangkan Hinata sangat pendiam. Tapi perbedaan itulah yang makin mempererat persahabatan mereka.<p>

Persahabatan itu makin lama makin indah bagi Hinata, Tenten, dan Naruto. Tapi bersamaan dengan makin eratnya persahabatan diantara mereka, di hati Hinata juga tumbuh perasaan suka terhadap Naruto. Tapi gadis itu hanya menyimpan perasaan itu untuk dirinya sendiri dan berharap Naruto juga merasakan hal yang sama seperti dirinya.

.

(^Ő^)/

"Hei Hinata!" teriak Naruto sambil menghampiri Hinata yang sedang makan di kantin bersama Tenten.

"Iya, Naruto. Ada apa?" jawab Hinata.

"Nanti setelah pulang sekolah apa kau bisa menemaniku mencari hadiah untuk seseorang?" tanya Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Hadiah untuk siapa Naruto?" sahut Tenten penasaran.

"Ya, kau ingin membeli hadiah untuk siapa?" tanya Hinata tak kalah penasarannya seperti Tenten.

"Hmm rahasia! Hahaha." jawab Naruto sambil memperlihatkan tawanya yang khas.

"Sekarang kau sudah mulai main rahasia-rahasiaan ya Naruto." sahut Tenten sambil menyuapkan nasi ke mulutnya.

"Bukan begitu. Nanti kalau aku sudah siap akan kuceritakan kepada kalian." jawab Naruto.

"Bagaimana Hinata? Kau bisa menemaniku kan? Ayolah, bantu temanmu ini." lanjut Naruto bertanya dan memohon pada Hinata.

"Baiklah Naruto." jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum manis.

"Kau memang teman yang paling baik Hinata. Tidak seperti orang disebelahmu itu." bisik Naruto mengejek Tenten.

"Hei! Apa yang kau ucapkan tadi? Jangan kira aku tidak mendengarnya!" teriak Tenten pada Naruto sambil mencoba melemparkan sebuah sumpit ke arah Naruto.

Tapi Naruto berhasil menghindar dari lemparan sumpit Tenten. Melihat hal itu Tenten segera berdiri dari bangkunya berniat untuk membalas Naruto. Tapi sebelum Tenten berhasil melakukan pembalasan, Naruto lebih dulu kabur. Tenten tidak menyerah, dia lalu mengejar Naruto. Melihat Naruto dan Tenten bertengkar adalah hal biasa bagi Hinata. Bahkan itu merupakan salah satu hiburan bagi Hinata.

.

(^Ő^)/

'Naruto membeli hadiah untuk siapa ya? Aku penasaran. Apakah Naruto sedang menyukai seseorang? Jika iya, siapakah gadis yang beruntung itu? Andai saja aku bisa mengungkapkan perasaanku padanya. Tapi aku tidak mau merusak persahabatan ini.' tanya Hinata dalam hati.

"Hei Hinata jangan melamun! Jika Kakashi sensei melihatmu melamun kau akan dimarahi habis-habisan." bisik Tenten sambil menyenggol lengan Hinata.

Hinata yang terkejut langsung terbangun dari lamunannya. Lalu kembali memperhatikan Kakashi sensei yang sedang menjelaskan sebuah rumus Fisika yang rumit.

.

(^Ő^)/

Bel tanda pelajaran usai pun berbunyi. Satu demi satu siswa pergi meninggalkan area Konoha High School.

"Hinata, Naruto aku pulang dulu ya. Jangan lupa belikan aku hadiah juga." ucap Tenten sambil pergi meninggalkan kedua sahabatnya.

"Iya. Dasar cerewet." ejek Naruto.

.

(^Ő^)/

"Hinata, menurutmu apakah ini bagus untuk dijadikan hadiah?" tanya Naruto sambil menyodorkan sebuah boneka babi kecil berwarna pink dengan pita di kepalanya.

"Menurutku ini bagus. Tapi kau akan memberikannya pada siapa Naruto?" tanya Hinata penasaran sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Err, aku akan memberikannya pada gadis yang kusukai. Dia sangat cantik dan baik. Kapan-kapan akan kukenalkan padamu dan Tenten." jawab Naruto sedikit malu.

.

_Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see  
>That I want and I'm needing everything that we should be<br>I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about  
>And she's got everything that I have to live without<em>

.

Mendengar itu hati Hinata sakit seperti ditusuk dengan duri yang sangat tajam. Dia merasa sangat sedih mendengar bahwa Naruto sedang menyukai seorang gadis.

"Hei Hinata! Kenapa melamun? Kau mendengarkanku tidak?" tanya Naruto sambil menyenggol pundak Hinata.

"Eh, tidak apa-apa. Ya, aku mendengarkanmu." jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum menutupi luka di hatinya.

"Menurutmu apakah gadis ini akan mnyukai hadiahku?" tanya Naruto.

"Tentu saja." jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum sekali lagi.

.

(^Ő^)/

.

_Drew talks to me, I laugh cause it's so damn funny  
>That I can't even see anyone when he's with me<br>He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right,  
>I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night<em>

.

"Kau sudah memberikannya Naruto?" tanya Hinata

"Hadiah yang kemarin kita beli? Ya, aku sudah memberikannya. Dia sangat menyukai hadiah itu. Terima kasih Hinata." jawab Naruto senang.

"Oh baguslah kalau dia menyukainya." jawab Hinata ikut senang.

"Oh ya kami juga sudah resmi pacaran." sahut Naruto sambil tertawa senang.

"Oh ya? Selamat ya. Aku ikut senang mendengarnya." jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum.

"Terima kasih Hinata. Dimana Tenten? Aku ingin memberitahunya tentang hal ini." Tanya Naruto.

"Tenten ada di kantin mungkin." jawab Hinata.

"Oh kalu begitu aku akan menyusulnya." ucap Naruto sambil berlalu pergi meninggalkan Hinata seorang diri.

.

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
>The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star<br>He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do_

.

Tak terasa air mata Hinata jatuh membasahi pipinya. Dia sangat sedih. Orang yang sangat dicintainya sudah memiliki tambatan hati. Dan sekarang dia harus mulai melepaskan dan melupakan Naruto. Tapi apakah mungkin Hinata bisa melakukan hal itu? Sepertinya itu akan sulit.

.

(^Ő^)/

"Besok kalian harus datang ke pesta ulang tahunku. Nanti akan kukenalkan pada pacarku." kata Naruto pada kedua sahabatnya.

"Baiklah. Besok kami akan datang. Aku ingin lihat siapa gadis malang itu." canda Tenten pada Naruto.

"Jangan sampai terlambat ya." tegas Naruto untuk mengingatkan.

"Kau ini cerewet sekali seperti perempuan." ejek Tenten.

Naruto pun tertawa mendengar komentar Tenten tentang dirinya. Tapi itu memang benar. Sedangkan Hinata hanya tersenyum kecil mendengarkan pembicaraan kedua sahabatnya.

.

(^Ő^)/

Hinata dan Tenten sudah sampai di depan rumah Naruto. Terlihat banyak sekali orang yang sudah datang ke pesta ulang tahun Naruto.

"Aku sangat penasaran dengan pacar Naruto. Bagaimana denganmu Hinata?" tanya Tenten sambil berjalan memasuki rumah Naruto.

"Ya. Aku juga penasaran." jawab Hinata lirih.

Sebenarnya Hinata tidak penasaran sama sekali. Bahkan dia tidak ingin melihat ataupun berkenalan dengan pacar Naruto karena itu akan menambah rasa sakitnya.

.

(^Ő^)/

"Hei Tenten, Hinata! Kenapa kalian baru datang?" teriak Naruto marah.

"Maaf deh hehe." jawab Tenten.

"Ya sudahlah yang penting kalian sudah datang. Ayo akan kukenalkan pada pacarku." ajak Naruto.

"Kenalkan ini pacarku, namanya Sakura. Sakura, mereka adalah sahabatku Tenten dan Hinata." lanjut Naruto memperkenalkan pacarnya.

"Hai aku Tenten dan ini Hinata." jawab Tenten memperkenalkan diri.

.

_Drew walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe?  
>And there he goes, so perfectly,<br>The kind of flawless I wish I could be  
>She'd better hold him tight, give him all her love<br>Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky cause_

.

Hinata hanya dapat terdiam saat melihat pacar Naruto. Mereka terlihat sangat cocok. Hinata melihat Sakura, pacar Naruto, memegang erat tangan Naruto seakan tidak ingin kehilangan Naruto.

Hinata terbangun dari lamunannya saat Tenten menyenggol tangannya.

"Hai salam kenal ya." jawab Hinata singkat sambil tersenyum menutupi kesedihan hatinya.

.

(^Ő^)/

.

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
>The only one who's got enough for me to break my heart<br>He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do  
>He's the time taken up, but there's never enough<br>And he's all that I need to fall into.._

.

Hinata sebenarnya ingin menangis saat itu juga. Tapi dia tidak ingin Tenten dan Naruto melihatnya menangis. Dia tidak ingin sahabat-sahabatnya khawatir. Lagipula dia tidak ingin Naruto mengetahui perasaannya yang sesungguhnya.

.

(^Ő^)/

.

_So I drive home alone, as I turn out the light  
>I'll put his picture down and maybe<br>Get some sleep tonight_

.

Setelah pesta di rumah Naruto selesai, Hinata langsung pulang ke rumahnya. Hinata yang berjalan dengan langkah gontai masuk ke kamarnya. Dia langsung menjatuhkan tubuhnya diatas kasur yang lembut. Hinata mengambil foto Naruto di meja samping tempat tidurnya. Dia memandang foto itu sejenak sebelum akhirnya dia tertidur dengan harapan saat terbangun esok nanti dia sudah melupakan kesedihan dan kesakitan ini.

.

(^Ő^)/

.  
><em>Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see.<em>

.

Keesokan harinya, Hinata tetap tersenyum pada kedua sahabatnya seakan-akan tidak terjadi apa-apa kemarin. Padahal masih ada sedikit kesedihan di hatinya.

.

(^Ő^)/

**THE END**

* * *

><p>Sekian fanfic gaje dari saya ( ﾟ▽ﾟ). Ceritanya aneh ya? Maaf kalau masih banyak kesalahan dan kekurangan.

R&R? ._.


End file.
